


Walk Me Home

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The House that Built Me [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Gen, Multi-fandom crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: The final chapter of the Darcy Lewis-Bond series (Sort of...)More about Darcy's story, Annie and her life with her boys.Open ending to elude to something more
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, James Bond & Darcy Lewis, John Watson & Darcy Lewis, Sherlock Holmes/Darcy Lewis, Uncle/neice - Relationship
Series: The House that Built Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Walk Me Home

A storm raged outside her window as she stared out at the lonely street lamp down the road from her grandparent’s house. The flash of lighting, a crack of thunder and the lamp flickered in the night. Darcy stared in awe as she tried to wrap her head around the massive storm. Was it really angels bowling in the heavens? Or were the Gods fighting again?

“I thought your Grandfather said he tucked you in an hour ago.” Darcy jumped as she looked behind her to see her Mum in her doorway. “You have school tomorrow Missy.” Annie smiled as she walked over and held up the covers so Darcy could snuggle back in. “Storm keeping you up?

Darcy nodded as she looked back over at her window. “Why does it rain?”

Annie smiled. “Because the sky is sad.”

Darcy snorted. “It’s the sky, what does it have to be sad about?” She looked back at her Mum.

“Oh, a lot of things I suppose.” Annie gestured for Darcy to move over as she laid next to her. “It’s sad because of climate change, that the people aren’t taking care of the Earth.” She tapped Darcy on the nose. “I can make a list for you.”

Darcy rolled her eyes at her Mum, for a seven-year-old, she had a lot of sass. “Can I have a story? The one about the prince?”

Annie smiled softly, as she sighed deeply. “I think that story is getting a bit worn out. Don’t you think?”

“No.” Darcy was sure of it. “I want it.”

“Okay.” Annie took a deep breath and looked up at Darcy’s ceiling where it was littered with glow in the dark stars with strings connected to each other to create the constellations. “Once upon a time, eons ago.” She started. “There was a beautiful young maiden who had everything she ever hope for, except for one thing she dearly wanted.” She brushed her fingers through Darcy’s hair. “A family. She hoped, and she dreamed of having a family of her own. One day, a great and powerful man from a great and powerful kingdom approached her. Telling her that he could give her the world if she came and worked her magic for the kingdom.”

Annie looked down at Darcy who was looking up at her. “The maiden agreed, in hopes of finally getting her dream. The man gave her what he promised, an education, nice clothes, money for her parents. But it came with a dark secret. One the maiden was soon to learn. “

“But she met a prince, right?” Darcy asked her as she snuggled into her mum’s side.

Annie nodded. “One day, while the maiden was out on the Kingdom’s orders to search for new things. She met a handsome young man. He showed her what was truly the world. Love, and compassion. She fell quickly for the man who was a Prince from another kingdom. And soon, they were to be married. But the maiden could not escape her role from the powerful kingdom. A few weeks before they were to be married. The powerful man came and murdered the Prince. And forced the maiden back to work. But the maiden, had a secret. She was pregnant with the Prince’s baby.”

Annie looked down as Darcy’s eye were widened in shock. No matter how many times she’s heard the story, it was like the first time. “So, she hid in secret, locked in her rooms and worked, until the baby was born, a new little Prince. Destined for greatness.”

“What happened to him?” Darcy asked her as she turned her body to curl into her mother’s side. “The little prince?”

“Well.” Annie sighed as she rubbed her eye underneath her glasses. “The maiden didn’t know that she was carrying two babies, not just one, she didn’t find out until she had given birth. When the first baby, the Prince was born, she had him whisked away to be kept secret. But then the second baby came and the man from the powerful kingdom was there for her birth, so the maiden couldn’t send her away.” Annie looked down with a small smile. “And that’s all there is too it.”

“But will they ever find each other again? The maiden and her son?” Darcy asked her with a yawn.

“I would like to think so, but the kingdom is very powerful, and she can’t risk them knowing she had him.” She sighed as she moved to tuck Darcy into her bed and kissed Darcy’s head. “Night sweetie.”

* * *

“Am I an only child?” Darcy asked one day as she and her mother walked from the farmer’s market back to her grandparent’s house.

Annie Lewis stiffened as she stared down at her daughter. “Of course, you are. I had only you.” She swatted Darcy’s head playfully. “You think I’m just hiding all of them about somewhere?”

Darcy shrugged. “I dunno, just thought that my Dad had a few more.” She kicked a rock along the path. She stopped and looked back to see her Mum standing there with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She looked down at her shoes. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. It’s that Cynthia and Rachel make fun of me for having no friends.” She wiped her nose on her sleeve. “And having a brother or sister would mean I’d have friends.” She glanced up at her Mum to see her crying now. “It’s stupid.” She turned away and sniffled.

“Oh, honey.” Annie knelt in front of Darcy. “It’s not stupid. But I don’t’ know if your father had any other children. I didn’t’ know him very well, he was your Uncle John’s friend who came to visit.”

“Would Uncle John know?” Darcy sniffled.

Annie sighed and brushed her daughter’s hair from her face. “We lost track of your father before you were born. Who knows where he is?” She gave Darcy a small smile and kissed her forehead. “But you have lots of cousins.”

Darcy snorted. “But they’re not fun.”

Annie laughed as she stood up and looked down at her five-year-old. “Well then you and I will have fun.” She shifted her basket from the market. “Race you to Gram’s.” She laughed as she ran off towards the house at the end of the road.

“No fair! You cheated!” Darcy cried out as she ran after her Mum.

**

“Uncle John.” Darcy asked the next day. “Do you think Dad had any more kids?”

He stopped and blinked, he remembered Annie telling him that Darcy asked about this, but he didn’t expect her to ask him. “Sorry, what?” He looked over at her. They were on a hike, working to get a merit badge for Darcy’s Girl Scouts vest. She was on her way moving through the ranks with the help of John and her Mum, who was her troop leader.

“Dad.” She looked over at him. “The man who helped spawn me.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes, I got it, thank you.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he followed her along the path. “I honestly don’t know Darce. After he left your Mum, I stopped talking to him all together. He was a great solider, Navy, and we did some joint ops. But I didn’t really see him after he came to visit.”

“When he knocked Mum up?” She asked him as she looked up at some trees. They were supposed to be bird spotting,

“Jesus Darcy.” He shouted. She jumped a little and stared up at him shyly.

“What? That’s what all the kids say.” She shrugged. “Well, half of them. They say that Mum was irresponsible and got knocked up by a uni.”

He pinched his nose and groaned. This was not going to be a fun conversation with Annie when she got home from work tonight. “And what does the other half say?” He asked, already regretting it.

She snorted as she flipped another page in her bird book. “That I’m yours, but Mum didn’t want to marry you.” She looked over her shoulder. “And that’s fine by me. You’re like my Dad.” She shrugged and closed her book to keep walking. She heard there was a nest of the bird she needed further down the path.

“Darcy.” John called after her. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He pulled away and knelt in front of her. “I don’t know what to say.”

She rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. “You’re such a dork Uncle John. Love you too.” She kissed his cheek and then skipped down the path. He smiled after her before he lazily followed behind her.

Two days later Darcy set up in her room at her grandparent’s place as her Uncle John braided her hair for cousin’s slumber party later that night. She didn’t really want to go, she wanted to stay home and work on her science project with her Uncle. But her Mum said spending time with her cousins would be good for her. She just thought they were stupid kids.

“Uncle John.” Darcy asked as he braided her hair to get ready for the sleepover. “Would you really marry Mum?”

He froze in mid braid and tilted around to look at her. “What you on about?”

She sniffled and rubbed her nose on her sleeve. “I head Mum talkin’ with Grams about how you asked her to marry you.” She looked up at him. “She said that you meant it, but you didn’t mean it.” She shrugged.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” He stated as he went back to braiding her hair.

“But you love Mum.” She shifted when he pulled too hard on her hair. “Don’t you?” She reached up and handed him a rubber band.

He sighed and took the rubber band. “I love her very much. But you’re Mum is a very strong woman and she wants to take care of herself.”

“What about me?” Darcy asked him. “She needs help to take care of me.”

“Well.” John finished and knelt in front of her. “I don’t need to be married to your Mum to love you, you know, that right?”

She nodded meekly. He smiled and poked her cheek with his finger. “Come one. Let’s get your things downstairs.” She grabbed her sleeping bag, clothes, her favorite stuff Otter and followed him downstairs. She gave her grandparents each a kiss and waived bye to her Mum working in her office.

They walked down the path to her cousin’s house ten minutes away, the cool night air gave Darcy goosebumps. “I don’t think Mum would like it very much.” Darcy started as she smiled at the first firefly. She closed her eyes and made a wish. “Me calling you Dad.” She looked up at him and could tell he was tense. She looked away and shrugged. “But I’ll keep thinking of you like that anyway. She can’t hear my thoughts.”

“Are you sure about that?” John asked her with a smile, his heart warmed at the idea that Darcy thought of him at her father figure.

She stopped and stared up at him, eyes wide. “Yeah.” She paused again. “I think so.” She turned and walked down the path.

* * *

**Darcy twelve**

“Who’s that?” Rachel, Darcy’s cousin asked as they walked home from school. They had stopped and grabbed some ice cream and snacks from the corner store and was almost to Darcy’s Grandparent’s house. Darcy looked over to see a man, tall, clean cut and wearing a suit outside her house arguing with her Uncle John and her Mum.

“I don’t know.” She stopped and watched in concern before the man turned and left. She blinked as he walked past her and into a fancy looking car. Darcy and Rachel watched as he sped off down the road. She looked over to see her Mum wiping her face and stormed inside the house. Her Uncle John stood outside as if he trying to calm down. “Here.” Darcy handed the snack back to Rachel. “I don’t think it’s okay to come over right now.”

Rachel nodded. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Darcy nodded as she tossed her ice cream away and walked to her Uncle John.

**

**Darcy was fifteen**

Darcy sighed as she helped her Grams in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. She could hear her Mum and Uncle John arguing in the other room. Darcy had gotten into trouble with some of the local kids in the village and had the cops called on them. John picked her up from the hospital, she had a bruised face and a busted lip from beating up a few boys. She flinched at the memory of hitting Steven, one of the boys in the nose, breaking it.

She felt so scared, so helpless, that her screams weren’t being heard until it had gone on to far. What had started as an innocent get together turned into a giant party down at one of the houses up on the hills. When things were getting out of hand, right around the time when Stephen tried to get into her pants, and she broke his nose. She snuck away and called the cops.

“This is final John.” Annie’s voice could be heard through the house. “I am taking the job in the States and Darcy is coming with me.”

“You can’t just pull her away from her friends and school her second to last year Annie. She was just trying to defend herself.”

“Defend herself? John she was almost raped. This isn’t a discussion, this is final.”

“That’s not fair to Darcy, Annie.” John stated firmly.

“Well, that’s not your decision to make John, she’s not yours.” Annie seethed.

Darcy sighed and placed the dish towel on the counter. She gave her Gram’s a sad looked before she walked into the room, they were arguing in. “It’s okay Uncle John.” Darcy stated. “If Mum thinks this is the right thing to do….” She shrugged, and she crossed her arms gingerly over her chest. “Then it’s the right thing to do.”

John sighed as Annie’s shoulder slumped. “Are you sure Darcy?”

She shrugged again as she looked away. She took a deep breath and walked over and hugged him. “I’ll miss you Uncle John.” She cried into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll miss you too.” He looked over at Annie who looked defeated and tired.

“This is for the best.” Annie whispered. “You’ll see.”

**

**Darcy’s Senior year of high school-age 17**

“So, I’m doing to science project, yeah?” Darcy stated over the phone as she moved around the small kitchen in the home in Virginia.

“Yeah, alright.” John stated, as he listened to her.

“Family tree. You know, like genetics and stuff.” She rolled her eyes as she listened to him curse, from the sound of it, he dropped his tea. She always had a way of pulling the rug from underneath her Uncle. “So, since Mum won’t give me the load down, I need my awesome, magnificent, amazing Uncle John to give me some info.”

John snorted. “You really know how to lay it on thick don’t you?” He snorted as he made a new cup of tea. “I can’t really tell you much Darce, I knew your Dad, but he never talked about his family. From what I gathered his Mum and Dad died when he was just a kid.”

Darcy felt like she was punched in the gut. “Oh.” She looked down at the counter top. She fidgeted with her pencil, spinning it around in circles. “Okay then.”

“Listen Darce, why don’t you just put in something else, alright. And maybe. I can’t promise. But maybe I can find something out for you.”

“Thank you, John.”

A few hours later she looked up from her homework to see her Mum stampeding into the kitchen. “Hey Mum.”

“What were you thinking Darcy Anne Lewis?” Her Mum asked sternly. “I got a call from your Gram asking about your family tree project.”

“You mean the one we talked over dinner last night about?” Darcy shuffles through her homework and pulled up the assignment page. “We talked about this. I’m required information from both sides. So, we can out stuff about our genetics, but Uncle John couldn’t give me anything, just that he thought Dad’s parents were dead. And asked me to do something else.” She shrugged as she shows Annie the outline.

Annie sighed as she looked everything over before she sat down in the chair across from Darcy. “Your Gram said you were asking questions.”

Darcy blinked. “Yeah like our family, cousins and stuff. I need to show a genetic profile, so I can guestimate my future spawn.” She took her outline back. “Sorry I didn’t think it was a big deal.” She turned back to her math homework. “Won’t bring it up again.”

Annie sighed placed her head in her hand. “I just thought…” She took a deep breath as Darcy stopped to watch her. “You used to ask so much about it when you were younger.”

“Ask what?” Darcy blinked as she tried to remember what her Mum was talking about.

“About your father, about siblings.” Annie sighed as she rubbed her face. “You asked about if you had any other siblings?”

Darcy nodded slowly, she remembered asking about it a few times. “Yeah, but I know that like you don’t know.” She shrugged. “And it’s not like I can ask him personally or anything.” She tucked her outline back into her science folder.

Annie sighed deeply as she stared at Darcy. “I’ll see what I can find.” Annie gave her a small smile as Darcy stared up at her. “No promises.

** The explosion**

The morning of the lab explosion was not, in Darcy’s opinion, her finest moment. Early that morning, the sky still cloudy from the storm the night before. Darcy sat at the breakfast table with her Grandparents, as they looked through her graduation pictures.

“Hey, Honey.” Annie raced into the kitchen as she tried to tie up her hair. She kissed the top of Darcy’s head and her parents on the cheek.

“Hey Mum, I found this in my room last night. It was in some of your old boxes.” Darcy shifted in her seat as she pulled out a small folder. It looked aged, corners bent, and water stained around the edges.

Annie stopped as she poured her cup of coffee. Everyone stared at the folder in silence. “Where did you get that?” Annie slammed her mug down and ripped the folder from Darcy’s grasp.

Darcy rolled her eyes and finished her plate. “It was in the old boxes, in my room. I was moving them in the closet to make room for my stuff. It fell over and as I was cleaning it up, I saw that. Who’s Conner?” She finished her plate and went to put it away.

“No one.” Annie stated firmly. “And you’re not to be going through my things. Go to your room, we’ll talk about this later.”

Darcy scrunched her eyebrows at her mom. “The hell? I didn’t think it was a big deal, why does it matter? Who the hell is Conner anyway?”

“Room, I am not talking about this with you now.” Annie frowned at the clock. “I’m late for work.” She turned to Darcy. “We’ll talk about this later.” She handed the folder to her father and grabbed her travel mug. “I love you, but you shouldn’t rifle through other’s things.” She walked past Darcy to leave for work.

“You never tell me anything!” Darcy shouted at her. “Why do you always want to hide things?” She called after her Mum.

Annie turned and glared at her. “When you’re older Darcy, you will understand why I do the things I do.”

Darcy snorted as she stormed past Annie to her room. “Whatever, god I just hate you sometimes.”

Annie sighed as she listened to the door slam and looked at her parents who still sat at the kitchen. She walked over to them. “Hide that better please.” She asked in a whisper. “No one can find it.”

Gram reached out and clasped Annie’s hand. “You will have to tell her sometime.”

“Maybe. But never while Spectre is watching us.”

*

Darcy sat cross legged in front of the TV as she helped her Gram with a baby quilt for her cousin Rachel. Her Mum had left for work a few hours ago and was expected home for dinner before long. Darcy just finished a stitch and set the blanket down and stood up to stretch. Her grandparents refused to answer any questions about the folder and Darcy couldn’t find it anywhere.

She yawned as she smiled at her Gram on her way to the bathroom. She used the restroom and washed her hands before she walked to the kitchen to make some tea for them. She set the kettle on the stove and looked out the window. She frowned at the dark sky. “Hey Grandpa, is there supposed to be a storm today?” She called into the living room. Loud booms of thunder shook the house.

Her grandpa snorted. “It’s England darling, when doesn’t it storm.” He groaned as he got up from her chair and walked over to the window and stared out as the dark clouds, they could see sparks of light and feel the thunder. “Those aren’t storm clouds dear.”

Darcy blinked as she looked up at him. “A fire?” She asked. “It almost sounds like a bomb went off.”

He nodded as he stared out the window. “It’s coming from the base.”

Darcy felt her heart clench as she looked back out the window. “What’s going on?” Loud pops sounded through the air, like fireworks. “Mum!” Darcy called out as she scrambled for the front door.

“No, you stay here, I’ll check.” Her Grandpa said as he pushed her out of the way. He grabbed his coat and keys and ran out of the house. “Darcy!” He called from his truck. “If we’re not back in ten minutes, call John and head for the shelter.”

“Okay!” She shouted as she watched him drive off. She looked back to her Gram who sat there in shock as the kettle screamed in the kitchen. Darcy walked back into the kitchen and turned off the kettle and set it aside. “What should we do?” She asked her Gram as she walked back into the living room. Her Gram was already moving, hiding things through the room.

“We prepare for the worst.”

*

Darcy walked through her grandparent’s house, her Gram following behind her hours later. She stooped down and picked up the baby quilt and held it as her Gram looked for all the items she hid. Her Uncle John followed them into the house after half an hour. He started to set furniture upright again and helped her Gram with some of the broken things.

“What the hell happened?” Darcy asked him as she stood there in the wreckage. “How could this have happened?” She cried as she fell to the floor.

“Hey.” John whispered as he held her. “We’ll see through this. I promise.” Though Darcy could barely hear him as sob racked through her body. All the frustration and anger raced through her as she cried. John held her as she cried herself raw.

A while later he laid her down in bedroom and walked down to speak with Martha. “I’ll stay the night, make sure everything is okay, if that’s alright?”

Martha sniffed as she picked at a stich on the bay quilt. “That no good bastard gone again?”

John sighed as he knelt to pick up some papers. “He’s gone. I told him she needed space.” He looked up to see Martha crying softly. “I’m sorry Martha. I really am.”

“You’re a good man John Watson, you take care of our girl, you hear me?” Martha ordered as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to make tea.

* * *

**Freshman, fall semester**

Darcy sat in her Earth Science lecture and took notes. It was a week before fall break and the whole class vibrated with excitement. Darcy doodled along the side of her power point print out and stared glassy eyed at the professor as he explained the topic at hand. Darcy felt her eyes go cross eyed for a moment as she watched him. It was like in a movie, as the scenes transitioned from one to another. One moment her professor turned into the ghost of her Mum as she explained the topic.

For just a moment, Darcy’s Mum lecture like she used to when she helped Darcy with science in school. Hands waving excitedly and smiled brightly. Darcy rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply. She looked up again to see her professor finishing up the lecture. She looked around to see everyone gathering their things.

“Hey, did you hear?” Her friend asked. “There’s a test next class, it counts towards our final.”

Darcy rubbed her eyes again. “No, sorry I spaced again.”

Her friend frowned. “I heard you last night again, and you’re spacing in class. Maybe you should go..”

“Na-nah. Nope.” Darcy shook her head as she grabbed her back. “I’m not seeing the quack.”

Her friend frowned. “Darcy, I heard your roommate asked for a different room. This is the second one in one semester. And I can hear all the way down the hall.” She sighed as they walked out of the classroom. “No one is going to want to room with you at this rate. I love you, you know I do. But not even I would either if you don’t get help.”

Darcy sighed, she knew her friend was right. There was already rumors around her dorm hall about the crazy girl who screams at night. “Okay, fine, I’ll go.” She shoulders sagged, she felt defeated. She knew that getting help with her nightmares and grief wasn’t a bad thing. Her pride on another matter was.

Her friend smiled as she hugged Darcy. “Great, let’s go now, and get you set up.” She grabbed Darcy’s hand and dragged her across campus.

*

**Freshman year-middle of fall**

“So how are we feeling today Darcy?” Her therapist, Lee, asked her. He sat in the chair catty-corner from her with a notepad waiting for her to start.

Darcy sighed as she stared down at her split ends. “Going good, schools fine, a bit stressful, but what isn’t?” She snorted as she looked over at Lee who nodded in agreement. He was the school appointed therapist, a grad student working on his clinic hours, he understood school was hard sometimes. “I’m not waking up with nightmares as much, next to nothing on the screaming or seeing Mum’s ghost everywhere.” She shrugged. “So always a plus.”

“I noticed in these last couple months, you’ve started to adopt a more American accent.” He started.

“Have I?” She paused to think about it. “I guess it’s from being here, immersed in everything. Or whatever.”

“You stated before that you lived here previously, did you adopt it then as well?” He asked her.

“I’m not sure, Mum never said anything about it.” She thought back to their time in the states. She smiled. “She would help me with my conversions, the metric to imperial for Math and Science, man it used to kill me. I couldn’t understand it.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I remember one time, I had to do genetics project for science.” She stopped and thought back to it. She hadn’t thought about the conversation in a long time.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked her.

“That project.” She whispered. “Mum was so angry about it, and I never understood why. I mean, she didn’t like me asking about my Dad. It made her upset. It made everyone upset.”

“Why’s that, do you think?”

She snorted. “Because he was a no-good bastard.” She rolled her eyes and glanced at him to see him stifle a laugh. “Well according to my Gran. But I met him, when she died. When Mum died. He was there…I was so angry at him. The kind of rage that’s suffocating, there’s no other way to describe it. Except that I felt like a rapid animal in a cage. Why was he alive and she wasn’t?” She sighed and wiped her tears. “But he’s trying. Not pushing, not expecting anything. Just an olive branch.” She looked over at Lee, her mascara smudged. “He never knew about me, growing up, and to have Mum’s death and my existence dropped on him within minutes was a shock for the both of us.”

“That’s a very mature way to think about it, Darcy.” Lee stated. “Now, questions about your Father, ones you’ve asked your Mother, do you think you could talk to him about it? Things you wanted to know but couldn’t get answers on?”

She shifted on the couch. “I always wanted to know, if there was chance of having brothers or sisters. Mum and Uncle John didn’t know. She always avoided the subject.” She pursed her lips as she thought about it. She could ask James, he might not know, but it would close the lid on the curiosity she always had.

**

**Freshman years-Christmas season**

Darcy frowned at the Christmas card in her hand. It was a week before break and she had already put her stuff into storage for when she was back home in England. Her school already had volunteer Christmas Carolers, lights strung up, the dorms were already decorating. But honestly, there was no reason for a Christmas card this early, with it being three weeks early. But she knew who it was from.

Darcy had sat down in the back corner of the café in the college lounge and opened the letter. Her books, coffee and a bear claw in front of her.

_‘Merry Christmas, _

_Fly home safely_

_Hope you like your present.’_

_J_

Darcy looked at the receipt that had fallen out. It was a receipt for the new HP laptop that she told her Uncle John she was saving up for. Her current one was on its last leg and she needed a new one by next semester. She sighed and sat back in her chair as she stared at the window. It was a 30-minute bus drive to the nearest best buy to pick it up. And she went and got it now, she could be back in time for her last final.

She rubbed her face as she pulled out her phone. She stopped, the time difference meant that John would be asleep about now. She took a deep breath and tucked her phone in her pocket and picked up her things to head to the bus stop.

A week later, Darcy stood around in the airport trying to get a Cinnabon and a coffee for her early flight when her phone pinged. She pulled it out as she inched forward in the line. She opened her email and stared. Her ticket was upgraded to first class. She took a deep breath and looked up as if she could see the sky. Lord give her strength to not murder the man who spawned her. She wasn’t really looking forward to the coach seat, but she annoyed at the sudden upgrade. This was no doubt a gift from James.

She stepped forward and got her order, juggling her phone and her wallet in her hands. She paid and stepped aside to put her wallet up in her bag before she walked to the first-class lounge. She showed them information and walked in and sat down. Might as well enjoy it.

**

**Sophomore year, week after meeting Champ**

“And he just offered you a job?” John asked as he made tea. “Just asked to read your paper and offered you a job?”

“Hmmhmm.” Darcy hummed as she pulled her chicken nuggets from the toaster oven. “But I told him school comes first. Maybe afterwards, I mean it’s nice to have a job set up for when I graduate. But I don’t know if I want to work for a whisky company, you know?” She took a bite and held the phone away as she tried to breathe as her tongue burnt. She took a quick drink and sighed.

“You know that they’re hot still, right?” John chuckled.

“Shhh…” Darcy rolled her eyes. “I know.”

“So, I went to see your Gran a couple weeks back, she’s getting along. Rachel and the lot were helping get the cottage fixed up.”

“Yeah.” She yawned, she needed to finish writing her paper for her literature class, she had a Spanish quiz and a math test to study for too. She was not excited about it. “She wants me to go through some of Mum’s things when I come back over.” She took another bite of her nugget. “Says Mum has a bunch of things in the attic I need to sort through. She’s making space for Rachel and the kids to stay with her long term. She needs the help.”

“It’s good to have family close.” He replied.

“Hey, uncle John?” Darcy started. He hummed as he drank his tea. “I miss you too.”

“I know, just a couple more months and then you’ll be home.”

*

**Summer between Sophomore and Junior year**

Darcy sighed as she watched as Rachel’s boyfriend brought down the second to last box of her Mum’s things. She took another deep breath as she looked back down at the paperwork in hands. “Gram, I don’t even know what a good 75% of what this means.” She shuffled through the papers. “It’s just a lot of notes for her work, some stuff from college…” She tossed some on the trash pile.

“Whatever you don’t keep, we’re burning in the fire.” Gram stated from her recliner. “Your Mother’s work was very important.” She frowned as she looked out the window.

Darcy rolled her neck around as it cracked from being stiff. She twisted her back to hear it pop. “Darcy, that’s gross.” Rachel called from the kitchen, the pops were loud enough to hear from the other room.

Darcy snorted as she tossed more paperwork into the trash pile. She honestly wasn’t sure why her Gram’s kept all this work, and why it didn’t burn in the lab explosion the day her Mum died. She nibbled on her lip as she shifted through the end of the box and tossed it aside. She knew her Mum was an important scientist with some form of the government. But she didn’t’ know what branch or really what she did. Science wasn’t her favorite subject and her Mum’s work was so secretive, that she never bothered to ask for more info.

She looked over to the trash pile, it was at the minimum, three times as big as the keep pile. The keep being old photos of her Mum when she was younger, holiday photos, her and John’s school age pictures. Things she could look at and remember her Mum by.

Rachel’s oldest, Steve was stacking the trash pile back into the boxes, so they could take them out back to burn later. Darcy leaned back against the side of the couch as she stared at four more boxes worth of stuff. She had told Rachel before she flew in for summer break that she’d go through the paperwork, but it there was clothes, or other stuff, they can go through and take it to donations. They had taken two truckloads of her Mum’s and some of Darcy’s old stuff to the local church for donations. Anything from her Mum that Darcy wanted to keep, she took before she left for college.

She took a break after another couple hours. She had one box left, but they were taking a break for dinner and a bonfire. Darcy smiled as they opted for roasting hot dogs and marshmallows for desert. She helped Rachel’s youngest, Emily, with smooshing her smores before she licked her fingers. She laughed at Steve chocolate covered face as she smiled at Rachel and her boyfriend cuddle across the fire. Her Gram sat there next to her huddled in a blanket against the cool air.

A few hours later, Darcy was the only one still up, feeding the fire with the old papers. She glanced down at the empty box. They had burned over five boxes of old papers and notes from her Mum. The world would never know her life’s work. Darcy sipped her beer, glancing down at the near empty bottle. She sighed. She’d give it a bit longer, to let the fire die out more before she tried to douse it for the night. Another thirty minutes past, and the church bell rang for one in the morning.

She shifted around, her neck and back cracked as she grabbed her blanket to bring inside. The boxes already in the trash bin. She tossed her blanket into the wash, her bottle in the trash before she walked back out to turn the water hose on to douse the fire out. She coughed as smoke clouded her eyes. She made sure it was out completely, put the hose away and kicked some dirt into the pit for good measure before going inside.

She stopped in the living room and looked down at the lone box left. She sighed as she rubbed her face, she didn’t really want to go through it. She picked up the box and took it to her room, she will another time. Now it was time for bed.

* * *

**Beginning of Junior Year**

Darcy blinked and looked at the door that stated ‘Dr. Jane Foster’ in gold tinted lettering. She chewed on her lip as she looked down at her paper, it was her application for the internship for six weeks in the desert, worth six science credits. And with her passing Earth Science, but failing her Biology grade, she needed this internship. She knocked on the door before slowing opening it at the grunt on the other side. Darcy’s eyes were wide as she looked around at the ransacked room. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Darcy asked as the small woman in the corner of the room shifted through the scattered paperwork. It looked like tornado hit the room.

“What do you mean?” Dr. Foster asked as she continued to look through the papers. She glanced up at Darcy over her paper. “You’re an applicant?”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, I’m applying for the internship.” She handed over her application. “Here are some of my references and transcripts.

Jane hummed as she took the paper work. “What science are you majoring in?” She glanced at the first page. “Darcy Lewis.” Before back to her own paper. She sat down at her desk to read her data.

“Political.” Darcy replied and held her breath.

Jane took a deep breath. “I don’t think this is going to work, I need someone who knows their sciences.” She moved Darcy’s application away from her as she began to scribble on her notes.

Darcy’s heart dropped as she took a deep breath. She looked around the chaotic room and she felt a pang of familiarity. “When was the last time you ate?” Darcy asked her.

Jane looked up, almost surprised that she was Darcy was still there. “What?”

“I’m not going to get mad that you rejected me Doc, it was a long shot. But you look like you’re about half way down the rabbit hole for a science binge. My Mum used to get them all the time. So, when’s the last time you ate?”

Jane blinked as she stared up at Darcy. “I don’t know.”

Darcy snorted as she set her bag down. “Alright, sandwich from the deli coming right up.” She gave a two-finger salute before leaving the room. She came back ten minutes later with two sandwiches and two bottles of water. “You need to take care of yourself Doc.” She handed her the sandwich and water.

Jane hummed as she opened the sandwich package and took a bite. Her eyes lit up as she looked at Darcy. “This is good.”

“Thanks, Uncle Angelo always makes the best.” Darcy shrugged as she stood their awkwardly before she reached down for her bag. “Well, I’ll leave you to it Doc.”

“Wait, sit.” Jane gestured to the seat in the corner, stacked with papers. “Eat. The least I could ask after you got lunch.” She took another bite as Darcy carefully moved the papers off the chair. “So, you’re Uncle works at the deli.”

Darcy laughed. “No, sorry, Uncle Angelo really isn’t my uncle. I dated his nephew last semester, sweet kid, but he got caught hacking into the finical aid department, so now he’s doing hard time. But the family still loves me.” She shrugged as she sat down.

“Oh.” Jane nodded slowly as she worked on her sandwich. “So why the internship?” Jane finished the sandwich and opened her water as Darcy sat chewing on her food.

“Because my Mum. I mean, I struggled with my last science class, but mostly my Mum.” Darcy took a quick drink of water. “She was a brilliant scientist. Super smart, but she died when I was 17. And you’re not her Doc, but I’ve seen you around campus and your way reminds me of her.”

“My way?” Jane arched an eyebrow.

Darcy nodded as she thought of the words. “Your you-ness. What makes Jane Foster, Dr. Jane Foster.” Darcy shrugged. “It reminds me of her. But it was a long shot.” She gave her a smile as she finished her sandwich. “Well, it was nice talking to you Doc.” She smiled at Jane. “Hope you find your intern.” She waved goodbye before leaving the office.

Jane sighed as she stared at the closed door. She closed her water bottle and set it aside and looked frantically for Darcy’s application. She groaned in annoyance as she found it knocked over the side of her desk. She picked it up and set it on the other applications she had already and looked back at her data. Every few minutes she kept glancing back at the application. After the fifth time she set her papers down and pulled it in front of her. She read the cover page quickly before going into it further. She blinked at Darcy’s mothers’ name. “Annie Lewis.” She set the paper down and thought about where she heard the name. Her eyes widened as she stared down at Darcy’s application. She remembered Dr. Annie Lewis from when she lived in the states.

**

Darcy walked through the courtyard of her dorm, she tossed her trash into the bins and shifted her bag onto her shoulder. Her phone rang in her back pocket, she pulled it out and answered it. “Hello, Darcy Lewis.”

“Ms. Lewis?” Jane asked. “I can’t offer the internship to you in case more qualified student apply, and I can’t promise you’d earn your full credits that you need. But I need someone during the school year to help prepare for the internship. Would you be interested?”

Darcy felt her heart race. “Yes, of course. I’d love too.”

“Great, tomorrow, 7:15, before my first class, so we can discuss schedules.”

“I’ll be there.” Darcy beamed as jane hung up. “Yes!” She screamed as she jumped up. She blushed as she looked around at the people watching her. “Sorry.” She ducked her head and walked into her dorm.

**

**Middle of Fall Junior year**

Darcy decided to take a mental health day during the Fall of her Junior year, she went to the zoo. So, imagine her surprise when she first caught a glimpse of him staring up at the Macaws. It took Darcy a lot longer to realize it was him, because it wasn’t like she was used to seeing James on a regular basis. She walked a bit behind him, watching him as he took his time as he looked at each bird before he walked into the reptile enclosure.

She followed him into the reptile enclosure and turned the corner and stopped. There was no way he was here. She looked around and then back over to him. He was standing there, in a three-piece suit, hands in his pocket as he stared up at the boa constrictor.

“What are you doing?” She asked him as she walked over to him slowly. She looked around to see a small church group shift around him to the exit door. The old woman looking back at her. Darcy smiled and waved to her as she stopped next to James. “Here. What are you doing here?

“That’s a big ass snake.” He stated.

Darcy snorted as she shoved her hands in her own jacket pockets. “Not the only one.” He chuckled as he moved to walk out of the enclosure. She rolled her eyes and followed him. “So why are you here?”

“Why don’t you have a car?” He asked her as they walked past the flamingos and the zebras. “The transportation is shite here.”

“Why would I want one?” She asked him as she huffed n annoyance. “Listen, is this going to be a thing? You show up, trying to do the father thing?” She stopped and glared at him. “Judge my life choices?”

He stopped and looked back at her before he turned and walked down the path. She rolled her eyes again as she ran up to catch him. “Do you even dress like a normal person? Or are suits all you have?”

He smirked as he stopped to look down at alligator exhibit. “You’re doing well in school, that Calculus class was a hard one.”

She took a deep breath. “I suppose you know that I’m taking therapy too.” She watched him as he stilled for a moment. “I talk about you, and Mum and my anger.”

“I’m sorry.” He stated as he continued to walk over the bridge to the fork for the big cats or the monkeys.

“Your apology doesn’t do much to bring her back.” She replied as she made her way to the big cats as he followed her. She stopped to look at the tigers. “My therapist says I should ask you…you know questions about things that I…couldn’t ask you when I was growing up.” She tried to avoid his stare as she scuffed her shoe on the ground.

“What would you like to know?” He asked her.

She hummed herself as she thought it over. She had so many questions but suddenly her mind was blank. “Let’s just…. enjoy the zoo.” She looked over to him. “I have so many questions, but I don’t know if I’m ready for their answers.”

He nodded. “Alright.” He looked back at the tiger as the big beast stared back at them from his rocky throne.

Later that evening, after they walked through the whole zoo, and stopped to get her some food and groceries for the week. James dropped her off in front of her dorm. She waved to her friends who were coming back from their late classes as she walked to the door.

“Who’s that?” Tim asked as they all watched James drive off with his sports car.

She sighed as she shuffled with her groceries. “No one.” She walked inside and to the elevator

* * *

**Sometime in Norway**

Jane rolled over in her bed with a groan. Her mouth felt parch and filled with cotton balls. She pulled herself out of bed and rubbed her face as she went to get a class of water. She knew that Darcy wouldn’t let her in her lab until at least she had another few hours of sleep under her belt. She closed her eyes against the bright light of the kitchen as she maneuvered her way around the foreign kitchen. She pulled a glass of water and some pop-tarts from the cabinet. She stood there against the counter as she munched her night time snack and sipped her water.

She blinked as the sounds of groans and grunts filled her ears. She straightened up as she looked around confused. It was coming from the living area. What that Darcy? What was she doing? And with who? Jane stuffed the remaining pop-tart in her mouth, refilled her water and walked towards the living room and peaked in through the doorway. She blinked, there was a man with Darcy. Jane stared in confusion as the scene unfolded, she watched as Darcy worked through some defense move. “Again.” The man ordered as Darcy sighed and got into position again. He was teaching her defense.

Jane hummed to herself with a shrug as she decided to go back to her room. That was sweet of Darcy, learning to protect them. Because there was no way in hell Jane would ever trust those S.H.I.E.L.D agents. She closed the door behind her and crawled into bed as she finished her pop-tart. Her last thought before sleep was, he’s old enough to be her father.

**After the attack on MI6**

Darcy knocked on the door to 221 B Baker St as it lightly drizzled. The door swung open to Mrs. Hudson. “Morning.” Darcy smiled at her as Mrs. Hudson let her in. “Is John up yet?”

“Oh, I think they’re mucking about upstairs.” They both glance up to hear Sherlock’s violin. “Oh, he’s been at it all night.”

“Well, I’ve come to steal John away for a bit.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you. You’re is niece, correct?” Mrs. Hudson looked confused. “I thought that he just had his sister and she wasn’t into gentlemen?”

Darcy laughed. “Yeah Aunt Harriet isn’t my Mum, Uncle John is my Godfather, he helped raise me.”

Mrs. Hudson smiled. “Oh, that’s mighty sweet of him.” She tilted her head to the second floor. “Upstairs then.”

Darcy nodded as she walked up the stairs and into the flat. “Uncle John, you ready?” She asked ad she looked around at the hectic looking flat. “Did a bomb go off in here?”

“Not recently, no.” John stated. “Give me ten minutes, I need to hop in the shower then we can go.”

“I’ll give you fifteen.” She smiled at him as he brushed past her to the bathroom and a change of clothes. She looked around, Sherlock still playing the violin as he watched her. She looked at all the papers along the wall, little details stuck out to her, but weren’t important to her. She stopped in front of the skull and reach up to trace the bones structure. “Did you ever figure out if the cabbie was telling the truth? About the funds going to his children?” She looked over at him as he paused his playing. “Probably thought about it, passed it along to your police friends. But if you traced the money, could that help you find this mysterious Moriarty?”

He stopped and stared at her. “That wasn’t in John’s blog. Moriarty.”

She snorted. “You read his blog about you?” She arched her eyebrows in amusement.

He frowned at her as he moved to play again. “I have to assume the police, despite how incompetent they are, are looking into the money.” He started to play again.

Darcy watched him for a moment, enjoying the music as she turned back to the wall of papers. “You know it was Uncle John that shot him.”

He stopped playing and stared at her. “There has been no evidence of such.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Then you’re an idiot.”

“Ready?” John stated as she walked out of the bathroom. “Darcy.”

Darcy smiled at him and nodded. She glanced over at Sherlock before walking to the door. “Nice talking to you Sherlock.” She waved as he walked down the stairs.

John frowned as he looked after her before turning to Sherlock. “I said no.” He quickly followed Darcy down the stairs.

**

**After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D**

Darcy knocked on the door to Eggsy apartment. He was supposed to come over with Daisy to hang out, but they never showed up. She looked around, a few people staring at her like they didn’t know what to make of her. She sighed and knocked again. Darcy stopped and listened, she could hear shouting, items being thrown around, and Daisy screaming. Darcy took a step back and kicked in the door. She walked into the apartment to see Dean and two of his men holding Eggsy down, his Mum and Daisy crying in a corner.

“Get off of him!” Darcy shouted as she raced over. She pulled the first guy off and twisted his arm until his shoulder dislocated. She hit him on the side of the head right on the ear. He fell, and she went to the next one. She kicked him off Eggsy and pulled him around as he tried to swing on her. She dodged his fist and broke his nose and round housed him in the face, knocking him out. The first guy moved to stand up, but Darcy kicked his face and knocked him into a wall.

She looked over to see Dean holding onto Eggsy and a knife pointed at her. “Come any closer bitch and I’ll cut him.” He screamed at her, moving the knife to Eggsy’s throat. “I’ll do it I swear.”

Darcy looked around and spotted a pair of scissors. She quickly grabbed them and threw them at his head. He screamed, moved his head just in time. The knife moved away from Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy head butted Dean and moved away towards Darcy. Darcy moved closer to Dean and twisted the arm with the knife until he dropped it, as he screamed at her. She took a deep breath and kicked his legs under and held him on the ground. “Shut the fuck up.” She stated calmly. “If I ever see you hurt Eggsy, his Mum or god forbid Daisy, there will be no place you can hide. I will kill you.” She quickly reached over and grabbed the knife and stabbed it into his shoulder before she knocked him out. She stood up and wiped her face. “Get some clothes.” She told Eggsy. “You’re staying with me for a few days.” She looked over to Charlotte and Daisy. “You’re welcome to come too.”

Charlotte shook her head. “He’s going to be angry when he wakes up, I need to be here to keep him from going after Eggsy.” She wiped her tears stain face. She nodded to Eggsy. “You best get out of here Eggsy.”

“Mum, you can’t stay with him.” Eggsy pleaded.

She shook her head. “I got nowhere to go.”

“You can stay with Darcy, she said you could.” He argued.

“And then what?” She asked him. “I got nothing but Dean.” She shook as she picked up Daisy. “He’s her Da.”

“You’re always welcome.” Darcy assured her. “Please, know that.” She reached out to Charlotte and squeezed her hand.

Charlotte nodded. “Thank you, now get out of here before they wake up.” She cried as she held her baby closely.

Darcy opened the door to see Tony Stark standing in front of her. “Not today Satan.” She slammed the door shut in his face and went back to her cereal bowl and the East Enders. He continued to knock at the door for several more minutes before Jane came out of her room. “I wouldn’t answer it.” Darcy warned her. “It’s Satan incarnate.”

Jane rolled her eyes at her friend and opened the door. She stared up at Tony Stark. “Not today.” She closed the door and set the locks into place. She walked over to the kitchen “Is this fresh?” She pointed to the coffee pot. Darcy looked over her shoulder and nodded. “Great.” She poured herself a cup. “Are you seeing your Dad today?”

Darcy shook her head as she took another bite of her cereal. “He’s out somewhere. I might catch lunch or tea with Uncle John though.”

The knocking grew louder. “Are you going to open the door? I’m not going to stand here forever!” Tony shouted from the other side of the door.

Thor walked out of the shower, towel drying his hair as he stood in the living room in the nude. “Who is at the entryway?”

“Satan.” Jane and Darcy stated as Jane came and set next to Darcy on the couch.

Thor stared at them confused as he unlocked the door. He beamed as Tony stared at him in shock. “Brother of Iron!” He pulled Tony into a hug. “It is a pleasure to see you,.” He stepped away to look down at Tony and frowned. “Why do they call you Satan?”

Tony snorted as he walked around Thor. “There might’ve been a misunderstanding.”

Darcy snorted as Jane flipped through the channels to see the weather. “You called Jane a crack pot and tried to sleep with both of us.” She got up to rinse out her bowl. “Hey Thor, I tasered him too.” She pointed at Tony with a smirk. “What are you doing here anyway man?”

“Well.” He glanced up at Thor who gave him a disapproving look. “I came here to play nice with Foster and see if she wants some lab space at the Avenger compound.”

Jane stilled her channel surfing, interests peaked. “Fully funded?”

He nodded. “With interns and assistants who know what to do the job.” He glanced at Darcy. “No offense top shelf.”

Darcy snorted as she rolled her eyes at him as she walked to her room. “None taken Miami Vice.” She stretched her arms over her head. “Janey, I’m heading over to Uncle Johns’ now. Thor, put some close on or close the door!”

**

John hummed as he made a cup of tea, his phone sat on the counter as he waited for James to pick up. “James.” John started as the line connected. “Have you seen or heard anything about Darcy’s friend Eggsy?”

“No.” James replied. “What’s wrong?”

“She can’t find him, and Mycroft isn’t willing to look for him. His Mum has been worrying about him. He’s been gone about two months now.”

“She’s sure that he just hasn’t run off?” James asked him.

John sighed as he turned the kettle off. “I know it’s a long shot, but Eggsy and Darcy are really closed. She saved his life now, twice actually. He wouldn’t just leave without telling her.”

James chuckled. “I’ll look into it for her. I’ll let you know if I find anything.” He disconnected the line. John rolled his eyes as he clicked end call and went on drinking his tea.

A couple hours later James walked into Q’s office. “I need you to find someone.” He stood there with his hands in his pockets.

“Is this someone particularly dangerous?” Q asked him as he continued working on his computer.

“No, he’s not.” James looked around at the cluttered office.

“A person of interest then, perhaps?” Q asked as he continued to work.

“You could say that.” James pulled out a sticky-note with Gary “Eggsy” Unwin written at the top with his birthdate, cell number, and other information. “Quick as you like Q.” He turned and left the office, leaving behind a confused Q.

“Alright.” Q lifted the paper and frowned at it. “Just who are you then?”

**

**The morning after seeing Eggsy at the night club**

Darcy sighed as she did her morning shopping. She had an enormous headache and just wanted to take a nap. She rubbed her face as she made her way through the market parking lot. She put her things into her car and sighed. She really needed a cup of tea. She looked around and blinked there was a tea kiosk down the block. She glanced at the back of her car, her frozen could hold for a bit while she got some tea. She closed her car boot and locked it.

She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and walked over to the kiosk. A young, pretty girl was manning it. “Hi, can I have a cuppa, please?”

“What would you like dear?” The girl asked.

Darcy glanced around before deciding on one. “Dealer’s choice.” She smiled at the girl. “Just something to help with this headache.”

The girl smiled. “I got just the thing.” She quickly made her a cup. “Drink this, and you’ll feel better.”

“Thank you.” Darcy took a sip, winced at the sting of the hot liquid. But damn did it taste good. “Wow, this is amazing, what is it?”

“I mixed a few teas, it tastes different every time. Makes the cup special, no?”

“Yeah it’s good.” Darcy took another sip. “How much do I owe you?” She looked over at the sign, for a small cup, it’s 1£. She handed over the money plus some for a tip. “Are you here all the time?”

The girl tilted her head side to side. “Here or there. Where ever is a good spot that day.”

“Thank you, I’ll be back.” Darcy smiled at her before she turned and left.

* * *

**A few weeks after Darcy moved into the Safe house**

“Hey Rachel, thanks for the box, I’m sorry that I left it there this long.” Darcy stated over the phone as she carried the box in from the postman. Man, she forgot how heavy it was.

“It’s not a problem, just figured you’d want the last of Auntie’s stuff to go through.”

“Thanks, can’t believe I forgot about it.” She walked into her office and set it on her desk.

“What do you think is in there?” Rachel asked.

Darcy held the phone away as she sneezed a few times. “You haven’t looked?”

“I don’t know, it just felt personal. Like I shouldn’t.”

Darcy sighed as she glanced at the box as she walked out of the room. “It’s probably just more of her work stuff. I’ll look at it later, I have a friend coming over for tea in a bit.”

“Okay, let me know what in there.”

A few hours later, Darcy sat across from Mycroft as she looked amused at him. “You’re asking me to be your date?” Darcy asked Mycroft. “Hence the fancy chocolates?” She eyed the sweets on the table between them. “Thought you leaned towards dashing silver foxed police men.”

Mycroft stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “I am asking you to accompany me to a work function, in the compacity of a friend.”

“Sounds like a date.” She stated as she sipped her tea.

“It is not a date, I just wish to see your insights with certain people.”

“Is this like a spy thing, or you wanting to know if someone is into you thingy?” She was amused.

“If you’re not going to take this seriously.” He moved to get up.

She sighed. “Wait.” She stopped him. “What should I wear?”

The day of the evening, she wore fitting floor length black dress with her hair in waves. Ten minutes into the function, or party, as Mycroft called it, she was already bored. “What am I doing here again?” She asked him as she smiled at one of the parliament members. “Am I pretending to be Anthea? Because I’d love to have my phone right about now.”

He sighed deeply as he looked around. “I asked you here, because there are a few people of interests and I wanted your opinion of them.”

She looked up at him. “Why?”

“Because despite my annoyance of my brother, him and Dr. Watson speak very highly of you. And I wanted to see what a daughter of a 00 can do on her own.” He pulled at his phone and swiped through three photos. “However, you do it, I want to know what you can find out about these men.”

She glanced at the photos again and sighed. “Alright, but you owe me.” She took a sip of her drink and walked off. She made her way around the room once, stopped to use the lady’s room and then again around the room. She stopped and talked with some other ladies, one happened to be a mistress of one of the men in Mycroft’s phone. She spoke with her few a bit before she moved along to another group, this one had another man from the photos, step-daughter and her wife. Darcy spoke with them in great length, due to both her and the step-daughter both went to Culver.

Darcy took a break and walked up to the bar and got a refill on her club soda. She took a sip before moving to stand off to the side. So far, she met two of the three men’s personal connections and had some intel for Mycroft. She didn’t know if anything was useful or not, but she had it. She just needed the last one and then she could see if she could go home. She was just contemplating taking off her shoes when she heard a voice call her name.

**

**A few days after Sherlock visited.**

Darcy sat at home, another cup of tea from the tea kiosk. The girl was nice and sent her home with a bag of tea at half price. So now Darcy had her own tea at home. She had been cleaning the house, something she always did after Sherlock stays for a while. For a man who was supposed to be deceased, he sure made a mess.

The guest bedrooms, her room, the bathrooms and kitchen were done. She was contemplating cleaning the living her when she heard her computer go off. She had gotten an email. She frowned, come to think of it, she hadn’t been in her office in ages. She took her tea and walked into the office. She looked around, for the most part it was still clean, her desk was a bit cluttered though. She stopped and stared at the box of her Mum’s things. She sighed, maybe it was finally time to go through it. She grabbed a box cutter and opened the box.

She sat down at her desk, tea out of the way but still in reach as she shifted through the papers. Most of it the same, school records, old photos, a few of her Mum’s notes. She had a destroy pile and a keep pile. Slowly, the destroy was getting bigger than the keep pile.

She stopped, a small aged, folder with bent corners and familiar water stained edges. Stared at the folder for a few moments. She remembered her Mum’s anger at her finding it. Was this where her Mum had it hidden the whole time? “Who the hell is Conner?” Darcy whispered to herself as she sat back and opened the folder

**

**After Spectre, before she left for the states**

“Did you know Mum had another kid?” She asked John as they all gathered in her living room for Mary’s baby shower. “I had a brother?”

John gave her a funny look as he helped take food from the kitchen. “I know he died when he was born, stillborn. Your Mum was devastated.”

“She lied.” Darcy whispered. He set the plate of deviled eggs down and looked at her. “So why did she lie to me about having a brother?”

John sighed as he glanced around the room. “It’s not really lying Darce, he was stillborn, not all twins survive, its rare now, but sometimes it does happen. Especially if the mother doesn’t know she’s having twins. Your Mum probably didn’t want to worry you about it.”

She pursed her lips as she stared at him. “No, Uncle John, she lied. Conner’s alive.” She watched as he stilled.

“Are you sure?” He asked her. “I was there Darce when she gave birth to you, I would’ve known if he…if Conner was alive.”

“Were you in the room?” She asked him.

He shook his head slowly. “No, I was outside with your grandparents, she didn’t want anyone in there.”

“Because she lied, and she wanted to hide him. Maybe she would’ve hidden us both away.” Darcy stopped and thought back to the bed time story her Mum used to tell her. “Spectre came after Conner was taken, she wasn’t expecting me, or she would’ve planned for me to disappear too.”

“I would say this sounds like a conspiracy, but someone from your Mum’s work did show up. She wasn’t exactly happy to see them, now that I think about it.” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Your Mum lied.”

“Yeah, she did.” Darcy ran her hand through her hair. She felt shaky and bit lightheaded. “What has she lied about?”.

* * *

**After meeting up with Eggsy, Merlin and Harry in the States**

They walked into the statesmen headquarters as Darcy tried to reign in her emotions, she was shifting through being annoyed, impressed and really pissed off at everything. The elevator took them to the top floor as they filed out into the giant conference room. Darcy stared at the room in shock, Eggsy squeezed her hand in reassurance. She gave him a small smile as walked further into the room and stopped. Champ stood at the head of the table, with a woman in glasses and a man in a cowboy hat. Darcy recognized him immediately.

“Champ.” Darcy stated as she took a deep breath.

He laughed and clapped his hands. “Miss Lewis, please seeing you here. Finally got you to Kentucky.” He pointed his finger at her. “I’ve been trying to get this girl to work for us for years.”

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. “Now, Champ.” She looked back at him with annoyed looked on her face. He stopped smiling and stared back at her. “I’m going to need you to be honest with me, okay?”

“Sure, sweetheart anything.” He nodded as he became serious.

“Was it a coincidence that your boy tequila here was in Cancun, then at that conference with Dr. Foster and then again in Vegas? Or did you do that?”

“Now hold on here.” Champ held a hand up and turned to Tequila. “Vegas?”

Tequila smiled and shrugged. “I was on vacation sir, it was my brother’s wedding.” He looked over at Darcy. “Didn’t mean any disrespect ma’am.” He tipped his hat at her.

“Wait.” Eggsy turned to Darcy. “Las Vegas, where you, Roxie and Tilde went? Where they said you had to much Tequila?” He glared over at Tequila, who shifted awkwardly like he expected a fight to start.

“We’ll talk about this later boy.” Champ glared at him. “Now, Cancun, I can explain, I keep tabs on people who’ve peaked my interest and you’ve known since I offered you a job back in college, that you’ve peaked my interest. So, when you were down there, and we got a tip about another agency starting a ruckus, I sent Tequila down there to look after you. And that’s all he should’ve been doing?” He glared at the young agent.

Tequila’s eye widened as he remembered the trip. “I did sir, she was shaking like a leaf, drinking half the bar.”

Darcy scoffed. “I just pulled a bullet out of a man.” She rolled her eyes as Eggsy snorted and Merlin coughed. “Sue me, it was the first time not a cadaver.”

**

**After golden circle/Spectre**

Darcy walked into her Uncle John’s surgery and smiled at Mary. “Hey, does he have a minute?” She asked Mary. “I don’t want to bother him.”

Mary smiled at her as she glanced down at John’s schedule. “Uh, yup. His next appointment just rescheduled. Come on.” Mary stood up. “John said you haven’t been feeling well.”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, just feel sick and I don’t know why. Over the counter meds aren’t working, figured Uncle John would know, or at least figure it out.” They stopped in front of a door and Mary knocked.

“John, Darcy’s here for you.” They opened the door to see him reading over a patient file. “John.”

He looked up to see Darcy and Mary watching him. “Oh, hi Darce, come on in.” He took her chart from Mary and glanced it over as she closed the door. “Still feeling sick, have you?”

She nodded as she sat down. “I just can’t seem to shake it Uncle John.” She stopped and smiled. “Sorry, Dr. Watson.” He smiled at her as he finished her chart.

“Alright, let’s take a look see.” He began the exam. A few minutes later he frowned as he scooted away. “I don’t hear anything out of the ordinary in your lungs Darcy, you’re not running a fever or anything that I can see. I’ll put in for some blood tests, maybe that’ll clear some of it up.”

She nodded with a sigh. “Thank Uncle John, I don’t know what I was expecting, but at least we narrowed it down a bit more.”

He nodded as he notated her chart with a frown. “But we still don’t what it is, and I’d like to find out before it becomes too serious.” He gave her a look. “Now, I’ll have one of the nurses be in a sec to take some blood.” He smiled at her as he stood up. “We’ll get to the bottom of this.

*

Darcy slowed to a stop to try and catch her breath. She just didn’t seem to have all the energy she used to have. Her Dad stopped running and ran back over to her. “You alright?”

She nodded. “Just a bit light headed.” She waved him off as she walked instead. “So how are you and Madeleine doing?”

He smirked as he stretched his arms. “We’re doing good.” He looked over to her. “Do you want to talk about visiting John at the hospital?”

“Not really. I don’t know.” She sighed as she took a drink of her water. “I just haven’t been feeling good lately.” She stopped and leaned against the railing as she looked out at the pond. “Probably a bug going around.”

He stopped next to her and watched her from the corner of his eye. “You know you can talk to me right, about anything.”

She sighed deeply as she took another drink of water. “I found out that Mum had another kid, I have a twin, a brother.” She looked over to him. He stilled as he processed the information. “She kept track of him. I found it in a box of her old things. I want to find him.”

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” James asked her as he looked around the park, always alert.

“What?” She turned to look at him. “Are you kidding? How can you say that? Don’t you want to know him?”

He took a deep breath. “You grew up in this life Darcy, from your Mother, your Uncle John. To working with Dr. Foster, the Holmes brothers and myself. You were natured for this life. How can you say that he would accept it easily?” He gave her a look. “I want to know more about him, all the years that I missed just like you. But I can’t honestly say that he would be safe with us as a family.”

She frowned at him. “That isn’t for you to decide.”

“It isn’t for you either. If you want to know him, get to know him, but be cautious about inviting him into this life. It’s not for everyone.”

She clenched her jaw as she looked away from him. She knew that he was right in some way, but she didn’t like it. She moved to start walking again when she fell forward. James wrapped his arms around her and caught her. “I’m alright.” She breathed out as she steadied herself, her head spinning. “I’m okay.”

“I think that we’ve ran enough today. Let’s get you home.” He steadied her as he led her back home.

*

Later that evening, Darcy answered the door to see Tequila standing there. “Howdy cowboy, this saloon is closin’ for the night.”

Tequila chuckled as Darcy allowed him in. “Champ wanted me to come by to ask you something.”

Darcy looked over her shoulder as she walked over to the kitchen to make tea. “What?”

“Well, he has a proposition for you.” He leaned against the counter across from her. “He wants to know, since you’re not one for coming to Kentucky if you’d like to help run the London distillery.”

Darcy looked back at him in shock. “To run the Statesman office here?”

“Yes ma’am, it’ll allow to be with your family and still work for the Brits on your…side projects if needed.”

“I don’t know what to say.” She blinked as she absent-mindedly removed the kettle and pour two cups of tea.

“Say yes and we can celebrate with two glasses of whiskey.” He smiled as he pulled out a small bottle of Statesman whiskey from inside his jacket.

She snorted as she set the kettle down. “Alright, I accept.” She smiled as he cracked open the bottle.

**

**After the test results**

Darcy sighed as she down in her Uncle John’s office and read over the health information on the wall. She looked over at John walked into the room with her tests results. “How does it look?” She asked him.

“Well you’re results came back. There’s nothing too out of the ordinary. Your white blood cell count is a bit up. But nothing to serious. I’ll send you home with some antibiotics, maybe it’ll work itself out. If you see feeling under the weather after two weeks come back and we’ll check again.

“So, then there’s nothing wrong?” She asked him. “But I’ve been feeling sick for a couple months now.”

“I’m not sure, I’d still like to do more tests Darcy, but it could be your body just under stress. Between Sherlock, Kingsman, your father and everything else. You live a hectic life. Hopefully working primarily with Statesman, you can settle for a bit.”

Darcy sighed as she took the script and nodded. “Maybe I’ll tell Mycroft I need a holiday.”

John laughed. “That’ll do you good.”

* * *

**Before wedding dress shopping. **

Tilde knocked on her door again for the third time. She sighed and used Eggsy’s key to open the door. “Darcy? Are you home?” She closed the door and made her way through the house. “Darcy?” She stopped as she heard noise coming from the bathroom, she walked over and slowly opened the door. “Oh Darcy!” She called out as she rushed to her friend. “Are you okay?”

Darcy flushed the toilet as she finished throwing up. “Sorry, I meant to get the door, but I got sick.” She stood up slowly and turned the sink on to wash her mouth. “Just give me a minute and I’ll be ready.”

Tilde shook her head. “No, I’m calling your Uncle right away, you need help.”

“Tilde, I’m fine really, it’s passed.” She looked at her friend. “I’m fine now, I promise.”

“You sure?” Tilde asked her as she stared intently at her friend.

“Promise. Now, let me brush my teeth and fix my face then we can go.” She waved her out of the room. Five minutes later, Darcy walked into the living room to see Tilde waiting. “Ready?”

“You promise you are okay?” Tilde asked worried for her friend. “We can reschedule for another day?”

“I’m fine.” Darcy gave her a big smile. “Let’s go shopping.”

“That’s beautiful.” Darcy stated as she watched as Tilde for her wedding dress. “Eggsy won’t know what hit him.” They had spent the whole day at the spa and did some shopping before they went to Tilde’s dress fitting.

Tilde smiled at her through the mirror. “Thank you coming with me, I know you haven’t been feeling well.”

Darcy waved her away. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

**

“Hey Jane.” Darcy answered the phone as she walked around her house cleaning up. Eggsy and Tilde had stayed the week with her, and they just left earlier that morning. She tossed some things into the washer and sighed. “Yeah, I can do that. Just text me the information and I’ll head out there in a bit.” She hung up the phone and went to get ready to help Jane.

Thrifty minutes later, Darcy was on her way to help Jane get settled in her new office at the Central Metropolitan University. Jane agreed to teach there for a year for some funding for her research. Darcy pulled up to the university visitor parking and placed her pass in the window.

She glanced at her phone with the directions to her new office and at the map the parking attendant gave her. She got of her car and started walking to where she thought Jane’s office was. She knew it was in the science building, but she got turned around. “Hi, hello.” She stopped two men in the hall. “Hi, I’m supposed to help Dr. Foster set up her office, but I don’t think she gave clear directions.” She showed them her map and her phone.

“You’re a floor below where you need to go.” The older one stated. “You her grad student?”

“Oh, no I used to work for Jane, back when she was in Culver. I’m a Poli Sci major. I just happen to live nearby, so I came to help.” She smiled up at them. “So up one floor?”

The older man looked over at his younger companion who shrugged. He turned smiling to Darcy. “We’ll show up, you need a key card for the office floors and since you’re not a student, you might get stuck.” He gestured to follow him. “So how does a Political Science become a grad student to an astrophysicist?”

Darcy snorted. “I was actually an unpaid intern for like a whole year, during my undergraduate degree. Never went on further after graduation. Things just fell into place.” She shrugged. “So, are you two professors here?”

“Professor Cutter, and this is my Grad student, Stephen.” Darcy reach back and shook both their hands. She followed Cutter down the hall to the stair door, he unlocked it with his key card, Stephen held the door open for them both before walking in behind. “So, what do you now, that you aren’t interning for Dr. Foster?” He led her up the stairs.

“Oh, you know, just pushing papers and such. Not exactly exciting stuff.” She shrugged as Cutter held the door opened for her. “Pretty much same I was doing with Jane.” She smiled as Stephen led her to the third door down.

“Here you go.” Stephen showed her the door.

“Awesome.” She smiled at them both. “Thank you.”

“Is it true?” Cutter stopped her as she opened the door. “That Dr. Foster has proved the existence of worm holes? The Einstein-Rosen Bridge?”

She nodded. “Yeah, Thor called it the Bifrost. But yeah, she did a few papers on it.” She nodded to the door. “Do you want to talk to her?”

Cutter paused before he looked over at Stephen who shrugged. “Yeah, if she isn’t busy.”

Darcy smiled as she opened the door. “Hey Janey.”

Jane looked up from her boxes. “Darcy. Hi, thank you for coming.” She smiled as walked up to her. “Hello?” She frowned at the two men. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m Professor Nick Cutter, profession of Evolutionary Zoologist. I’m two doors down. This is my grad student Stephen. We were just helping Darcy here to your classroom. She didn’t have a keycard to get to the offices.” He gave Jane a smile.

She blushed as she smiled back. “Thank you.” She wrapped her arm around Darcy. “I’d be lost without her.”

Darcy smiled back at her. “Oh, Professor Cutter, wanted to ask a couple questions about your work. Figured, if you’re at a good point, maybe lunch?” She looked around at Stephen and Cutter. “Or maybe coffee and a tour of the campus?”

“I could do that.” Cutter smiled at Jane.

“Great.” Jane smiled as Darcy winked at Stephen who smirked.

“So how long have you been here?” Stephen asked as they walked a bit away from Jane and Nick.

“I was actually born and raised here, just my secondary school and university in the states. Came back here after I graduated. Helped Jane with her work, then after the battle with the dark elves in Greenwich, I switched jobs.” She shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

“Wait, you were in the battle of Greenwich?” Stephen asked her in shock.

She nodded as she finished her coffee and tossed it in the trash. She looked over at him. “It was pretty crazy.”

**

“You’re staring.” Darcy whispered as she laid her head against the taxi window. “Why?”

“You’re sick.” Sherlock stated.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at him. “It’s just the weather. And the stress of starting at Statesman.” She shrugged and looked at the window. “John doesn’t think it’s serious.”

Sherlock hummed as he stared at her. “Maybe you should get a second opinion.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “It’s nothing, it’ll pass.”

That evening, Sherlock walked with John as they worked their case. Darcy was at home with Rosie asleep. “What do you think about Darcy’s illness?”

John gave him a look. “I think it’s funny that you’re just now noticing that she’s sick. She’s been sick for a while now.”

“You don’t think it’s serious?” Sherlock asked him as he walked with his hands in his coat pockets, it was cold out. But damned if he left John know he left his gloves at home.

John sighed. “I’ve tested her for all the normal things, hell I even tested her for some cancers. Nothing is coming up. Her white blood cells are a bit high, but nothing to indicate somethings wrong.” He rubbed his face. “I don’t think it’s anything mental.”

“What?” Sherlock turned to look at his friend. “Like she’s imagining that she’s sick?”

“I don’t like it, but it could be a possibility. But I don’t think it is. I don’t want to worry her, she’s going through a lot, taking over Statesman London distillery, working for M and Mycroft, and worrying about what to do about Conner.” He sighed.

Sherlock stopped and glanced at him. “Who’s Conner.”

John snorted at the obvious jealously in Sherlock’s voice. “Conner is the not so dead brother that Annie lied about. He’s Darcy’s older twin brother, and she just found out he’s alive and somewhere in England.”

“Oh.” Sherlock started walking again. “Is she looking for him?”

“I imagine she is. James doesn’t want her too, this isn’t a fun life that we live Sherlock.” John rubbed his face with his hand. “I can see his side of this, Moriarty tried to kill us, James is constantly blowing something up, God know what Eggsy was doing half the time.” He shoved his hand back into his pockets. “But Darcy wants to know him.” He looked around. “There’s honestly no stopping her.”

Darcy looked up from her morning reading, her fresh cup of tea next to her to see John and Sherlock stumbling into the house. She snorted and turned back to her reading, after a few minutes, she started to rub her head, a headache beginning to form. She looked up when there was movement in front of her. “Morning.” She smiled at Sherlock.

He stared at her intently. “You’re not sleeping.” He stated.

“I slept.” She argued and paused. “I slept a little.” He frowned at her. “I’m okay.” She reached up and patted his cheek as John came into the room with a jabbering Rosie. She looked up at him. “She can stay a bit longer if you want to rest.”

“It’s okay, Charlotte is wanting to do a girls day with her and Daisy.” John smiled. “It’s nice that Eggsy’s Mum is reaching out, she’s family too.” He leaned over and kissed Darcy’s forehead. “You’re a bit warm.”

She waived him off. “It’s the tea.” She lifted her cup and took a sip. “Have fun you two.” She blew a kiss at Rosie as John grabbed her diaper bag. She looked back over at Sherlock who made himself busy with looking at her bookshelf. “You’re just planning on staying here then?”

He hummed as he pulled out a book and opened it to see it hollowed out with a small pistol in it. He glanced over at Darcy with a smirk. She rolled her eyes as she stood up and took the book from him. She closed it and shelved it in its place. “Nosy.” She whispered, she leaned against the bookshelf as she felt light headed. Her eyes closed as she tried to catch her bearings.

“You’re not well.” Sherlock stated as he cupped her head and held her close to him. “What is wrong?”

“I’m fine.” She breathed him in. “I’m fine.”

***

Darcy looked around the park as she let the cool air settle around her. She looked over to her side to see Q settling on the bench next to her. He handed her a cup of tea, as was tradition. “Still picking up girls in the park Q?”

He smirked as he sipped his tea. “As lovely as you are Ms. Lewis, you’re not what I go for.”

Darcy arched her brow as she turned to look at him. “Oh, do tell?”

He shook his head as he hummed. “Perhaps another time, we can discuss our preferences.”

“It’s a date.” She smiled at him as she enjoyed her tea. It was a bit weird for her to be drinking something other than the brew she kept at home. Maybe change was good. “What I’m asking you, Dad can’t know about it.” She turned to look at the kids playing in the park, it was a school holiday, so a bunch of kids were out. “He doesn’t exactly approve.” She rolled her eyes.

“Your father shouldn’t be casting judgement.” Q matched her eye roll. “For someone who acts like a child himself sometimes.”

Darcy smiled as she pulled out some folded pieces of paper. “His name is Conner, he’s my age, there’s the hospital information, or as much as I could get from them. I wasn’t able to see if there was another family that was there at the time or not.” She sighed as he read over the papers. “There was a fire about twelve years back, destroyed a lot of things.” She frowned as she looked down at her shoes. “Maybe he’s right, maybe I shouldn’t find Conner, this isn’t an easy life.”

“Your father is a lot of things.” Q started as he folded the paper and put them in his inside coat pocket. “But I rarely think right is one of them.” He smiled at her. “I’ll try my best Ms. Lewis.” He stood up, gave her a small nod and left.

She watched as he walked back towards the MI6 building. She sat on the bench for a while longer as she took in the fresh air. She stood up slowly and felt a rush as she tried to steady herself.

“Miss, are you okay?” A young woman asked.

Darcy blinked as she looked at the woman, she slightly reminded Darcy of the tea lady. “Yeah, just a bit dizzy, probably need to grab a bite to eat.”

“You sure?” The woman asked her. “You still don’t look well.”

Darcy smiled as she stood up straighter. “I’m okay, thank you.” She pulled away from the woman and walked towards the street to catch a cab back home.

Darcy covered her mouth as she stared at Eggsy and Tilde in shock. “Are you serious?” She looked between the both and then down at Tilde’s small, round stomach. “A baby?”

“If it’s a boy, we’re going to name is after Da.” Eggsy stated as he beamed at Tilde. “A girl, we would like her to have your name.”

Darcy’s eyes widened. “Oh, middle name for sure. This beauty is going to need something specular for a first name.”

Eggsy smirked. “Funny you should say that Darce, we thought we’d continue the theme we have going on.”

Darcy blinked and tried to think about their theme. “What theme?”

Tilda laughed. “We have Daisy, Rosie, so we figured a Lillian Darcy, Lilly for short.”

Darcy laughed with them both. “I think it’s a great idea.” She reached over and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so happy for you two.” She beamed at them.

* * *

**A few weeks after Darcy came home from the hospital.**

Darcy stared at her ceiling as she laid on the floor. She was doing some Yoga earlier to try to build up her strength again. Her doctor told her to take it easy as she recovered from her being poisoned.

“What are on Earth are you doing on the floor?” John asked her as he stood over her. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

She glanced at him and then back at the ceiling. “Am I dating Sherlock?” She asked him.

He blinked and sighed as he moved to settle down beside her. He lifted his arm so she could lay her head on it. “How does one date Sherlock Holmes?” He asked her in return.

She snorted as she rubbed the side of her face. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” He replied. “What brought this on?”

“My.” She let out a deep breath. “He said that Eurus wanted to apologize for poisoning Sherlock’s girlfriend.”

John snorted back a laugh. He waived away Darcy’s look. “Nothing.” He sighed as she continued to stare. “I tried, I really did to keep you two apart. But it was like watching a car wreck. I wanted it to stop, but I couldn’t do anything.”

She rolled her eyes at him before she looked back up at the ceiling. “I want to meet her.”

He stopped and stared at her in shock. “No.”

She looked back at him. “I’ve already asked My to set it up. She wanted to talk too.” She looked away again. “I leave tomorrow morning.”

“Darcy no.” John moved to sit up, she lifted her head so he could move his arm. “She’s dangerous.”

“Uncle John.” Darcy smiled up at him. “Aren’t we all?”

***

Darcy stared out the bay windows, the storm picking up outside, rocking against the cliffs. “Ms. Lewis, are you listening?” Mycroft asked her as he watched her.

She nodded. “Stay behind the line, don’t get to close, don’t antagonize her. Don’t feed or pet the other prisoners.” She looked up at him with a small smile.

“I know you are trying to appear brave Ms. Lewis but remain on the cautious side all the same.”

“She’s a Holmes, I can handle any Holmes.” She patted his arm as they headed towards the elevator. “I doubt she’s worse than Sherlock or yourself.”

He huffed in annoyance as they made their way down to his sister. “We’re not all what we seem Ms. Lewis.” The doors opened and they stepped out into the concrete room. Darcy stopped as she stared at the glass enclosure, the young woman playing the violin inside it. It reminded Darcy of a music box.

She stepped forward and listened to the music as Eurus played through the song. She stopped after another ten minutes of playing. “Wow, it’s almost like you can’t tell that you go about and poison people.” Darcy stated as she heard Mycroft sputtered behind her. “Where did you get that tea though?” She shrugged. “Despite the poison, it was really good tea.”

Eurus stared at her at first before she let out a chuckle. “I’ve missed you Darcy Lewis.” She set down her violin. “I will have Mycroft give you the information for the tea once we’re done. I hate that be the only reason you came to see me.”

Darcy smirked at Mycroft over her shoulder then back at Eurus. “Deal.” She turned and grabbed a chair and sat down just in front of the yellow warning line. They sat and talked to each other for over two hours before Mycroft let out a cough. They turned to see him standing in the back.

“It’s time for us to leave Ms. Lewis.”

Darcy sighed as she stood up and smiled at Eurus. “Thank you for having me.” She moved her chair back against the wall. She stopped and hummed as she looked over at Eurus stood up to grab her violin, intent on playing again. “Eurus, can I ask you a personal question?”

Eurus eyes Darcy carefully before she nodded, her bow sat on the strings. The soft music played loudly in the quiet, concrete room as they all stood there. “What was it like…. feeling abandoned?” The music stopped.

“Ms. Lewis.” Mycroft warned.

“Look.” Darcy signed. “I’m not trying to be an asshole, okay. I’m not. But…” She looked down before she walked closer to Eurus’s enclosure. “I have a brother, Conner, my Mum gave him up for adoption when we were born.” She stepped closer and stopped on the actual yellow line. “I want to find him, so he knows he has family. But is it better to know, for him? That he was abandoned, or should I just let him live not knowing that I’m looking?”

Eurus stated at her, eyes slightly wide as she peered over her violin at Darcy. “He wasn’t abandoned, he was discarded.” She turned away and started to play again.

“But would you look for him, would you want him knowing your life, despite that it wasn’t safe?”

“Ms. Lewis.” Mycroft started from behind her

“What you did for Sherlock, you looked for him, you became apart of his life without him knowing, would you do it again?” Darcy asked her.

“That’s enough Ms. Lewis.” Mycroft raised his voice at her.

Eurus stopped playing the violin and stared down at it. “I would, I would go searching for him again.” She looked at Darcy. “Family belongs together.”

Darcy smiled as she gave her a small nod. “Thank you. I’ll come back soon, promise.” She turned and walked past Mycroft and into the elevator.

***

“Are you sure about this?” John asked her as he sat next to her on the bench. “If you do this, there’s no really going back.”

“It’s dangerous.” James stated from her other side. “Q said he was clumsy, irresponsible and completely civilian.” His eyes danced around the campus, always taking stock of the situation.

“I’m not inviting him to let’s fight crime and the dark side of the government.” Darcy rolled her eyes as James snorted at her side. “But he should know…that we’re here, we looked for him. And if he wants to get to know us or not, we’re here for him.” She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees as she looked around. She spotted him walking down the side walk, nose in a comic book. She smiled as she stood up and dusted her pants off.

She walked over to Conner as he stopped to reach something in his comic book. She smiled as she stood in front of him for a few minutes. “Conner Temple?”

“Wha?” He looked up and blink as he shifted back in shock. “Yeah that’s me.”

“Hi.” Darcy smiled at him. “My name is Darcy Lewis.” She fidgeted as he blinked at her. “I’m your sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a story about Conner and Darcy's relationship as it grows. It'll be a bit before its up though. But it's about Conner Temple from Primeval. I will try to explain everything so anyone who don't watch the series can understand what's going on, but if you want, the series can just end here. Thank you everyone!!! love you guys!


End file.
